A Pesar de Todo
by Esthelar
Summary: A pesar de todo, incluso después de la muerte... Anna continúa amándolo.


**Idea pequeña que nació y se redactó justo en media noche y madrugada. Este creo que sí será el último, porque es mi último domingo de vacaciones. Espero les agrade.**

 **Summary: A pesar de todo, incluso después de la muerte... Anna continúa amándolo.**

 **{Cielos, que resumen más cursi... pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa *suda gotitas*}**

 _ **Disclaimers: Tales of Symphonia y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a NAMCO.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **A PESAR DE TODO...**

* * *

Tal vez mi vida no fue la más larga ni la más prospera...

Tal vez mi vida fue la más trágica y la más tortuosa...

Pero no siento arrepentimiento alguno de haberte amado.

Mucho menos de haber tenido un hijo contigo en medio de la adversidad.

 _Mi hijo..._

 _Tu hijo..._

 _Nuestro hijo..._

 _Lloyd._

.

Mi vida fue muy corta, pero la viví con plenitud y disfruté cada instante... algo que muchas personas olvidan hacer.

Mi tiempo en el rancho humano de Asgard fueron días de torturas diarias y tormentos físicos como mentales, son días horrendos que fueron opacados cuando volví a poner mis pies en el mundo exterior.

 _Fui muchas veces imprudente e ingenua..._

 _Incluso una boca-suelta que no sabía cuando callarse..._

 _Una necia desobediente que se exponía a muchos riesgos..._

 _Y aún así me tuviste paciencia._

Tal vez no eras el deseado príncipe azul...

Tal vez no eras la persona más romántica del planeta que promete la luna y las estrellas...

Tal vez eras demasiado silencioso, estoico y parco para mi gusto...

Pero tus acciones al final tuvieron una valía por mucho superior a cualquier acto o prueba de amor que un hombre fácilmente puede ofrecerle a una mujer.

A pesar de haber tenido razones para abandonarme, no lo hiciste.

 _Me protegiste..._

 _Me respetaste..._

Para ti no era el espécimen A012, no era el Proyecto Angelus... yo era Anna, una mujer.

Reconociste mi existencia... mi identidad.

 _Me aceptaste..._

Conociste los peores defectos de mi carácter que pudieron ahuyentar a muchos hombres en el pasado... y te quedaste.

Conociste mi mal hábito de aburrirme con rapidez de las cosas... y me toleraste.

No eras nada superficial... fuiste diferente, paciente, profundo, y lleno de sabiduría.

.

 _Habría sido una verdadera tonta de no haberme enamorado de ti... Kratos Aurion._

.

Lo único que sí me provocó aflicción al final del camino fue haberte causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento cuando me convertí en un monstruo y te supliqué que me mataras.

Estaba perdiendo el control y mis sentimientos de madre fueron más fuertes al final para pedirte semejante cosa. Iba a matar a nuestro hijo, y Noishe lo salvó ofreciéndote tiempo para contraatacar.

Tarde o temprano iba a morir debido a mi consistencia débil por culpa de mi exfera. Solo adelantaste mi muerte... era preferible morir por tu mano que vivir siendo un monstruo descontrolado.

Lamento mucho haberte causado tanto dolor y destrozado tu corazón...

Lamento haberlos dejado... pero fue lo mejor para los dos, porque así las persecuciones finalizaron.

No podíamos tener a nuestro pequeño creciendo como nómada sin poder hacer ningún amigo. Habría tenido una niñez muy triste y solitaria, es lo que menos quería para él.

.

 _Regresaste a Cruxis... como si hubieses perdido tu corazón... tu alma._

 _Volviste a obedecer órdenes, igual que un autómata._

 _._

Nunca te enteraste... lo diste por muerto al no poder encontrarlo, pero Lloyd fue rescatado por un enano que vivía en lo profundo del bosque.

Fui sepultada, y con el paso de los días nuestro hijo se tuvo que hacer la idea de que sería criado por el enano y que ya no estaría con él nunca más... _¡Solo tenía tres años!_ Mi pequeño todavía no era consciente del concepto de la muerte.

Mi exfera no fue destruida, estuvo celosamente escondida y equipada con un engarce protector, pero algún día lo descubrirán, las persecuciones se reanudarán y esta vez el blanco será Lloyd.

¡No quiero que tenga el mismo destino!

 _Kratos... sigue viviendo, por nuestro hijo que vive en el mundo de Sylvarant, y cuando lo encuentres de nuevo vela por él hasta que ya pueda valerse por sí mismo._

 _Lloyd también es un Irving, y conociéndome sé que será tan torpe, ingenuo y despistado como su madre... Necesitará de tu orientación, experiencia y disciplina para salir adelante._

No sigas culpándote por mi muerte. Tú podrás haber sido la mano que me ejecutó, pero quien causó todas mis desgracias fue el Proyecto Angelus propuesto por Kvar.

Cruxis también... cometiste muchos errores en el pasado, pero aún puedes enmendarlos y hacer lo correcto.

.

 _No me arrepiento de haber permanecido a tu lado... por favor, no te arrepientas de tus propias decisiones._

.

Muchas gracias por haberme hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Qué importa si todo el tiempo estuvimos huyendo de Cruxis y viajando por todo el mundo. _Siempre soñé con conocer el mundo y mi sueño se volvió realidad._

No me importa que seas un ángel con cuatro mil años de antigüedad perteneciente a la organización que lidera a los desianos.

 _Tú sigues siendo tú_ , Kratos, el hombre al que sigo amando con todo mi corazón y aquel que me dio la pequeña oportunidad de vivir mi corta vida al máximo, disfrutando de los pequeños detalles... a tu lado.

Fue muy triste que nunca pude regresar a mi ciudad natal, pero de todos modos ya me habían dado por muerta desde el primer día cuando fui capturada.

.

 _Fueron solo cinco años... cinco **cortos** y **efímeros** años para alguien que vivió más de cuatro mil años._

 _Pero fueron los años más felices de mi vida._

 _._

 _Algún día nos volveremos a ver..._

 _Y te prometo que estaremos juntos otra vez._

 _._

Considerando tu longevidad, tal vez deba esperar milenios para que suceda nuestro reencuentro, pero eso no me importa... eres el amor de mi vida y el único incluso después de la muerte, así que puedo esperarte más de diez mil años si es necesario.

 _¿Qué me aburriré de esperarte?_

 _No no no, tendré mi fama de ser impaciente pero en el amor no aplica esa regla._

.

 _¡Porque Anna Irving siempre cumple sus promesas!_

 _._

 _._

~FIN~


End file.
